Muñecas
by Galitan
Summary: A Sasuke siempre le han gustado las muñecas, pero sobre todo las humanas.


_Lloró debajo de la tela que cubría sus ojos. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrada, sólo sabía que había estado llorando mucho últimamente. ¿Alguien la estaría buscando?_

 _Pero, ¿cómo sabrían dónde buscarla?, estaba segura que nadie sospecharía de él, porque todos pensaban que él era un tonto, ni siquiera estaba segura de que él fuera su captor; pero su voz era igual a la de él, su mano al acariciar su rostro…_

 _Sabía que la drogaba para tenerla sumisa, atontada, sin ganas de defenderse cuando la violaba, porque lo había hecho, casi todos los días. Lloró más fuerte, ¿cómo había llegado hasta ahí?, con la ropa hecha jirones, con el cabello tan pequeño, como su esperanza de salir viva de eso, y su integridad destrozada y perdida en algún lugar de la habitación en la que estaba cautiva, ¿por qué ella?, ¿por qué…?_

 _La alertó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, se enderezó contra la pared, lo escuchó caminar, y luego ponerse de rodillas enfrente de ella, sintió como le quitaba con cuidado la venda de los ojos; pero no veía, la había dejado ciega cuando ''accidentalmente'', le hecho ácido en los ojos. La recostó suavemente en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar nuevamente._

 _-Por favor- le suplicó al sentir que la despojaba de lo poco que le quedaba de ropa. Escuchó su risa, el frío atacó su cuerpo._

 _-¿Por qué haces esto?- las manos del hombre comenzaron a delinear la cintura de la chica, siempre le preguntaba eso._

 _-Porque me gustas- la respuesta nunca le ayudó a comprenderlo._

 _Sintió el cuerpo desnudo de él sobre el suyo, hace tiempo que había dejado de protestar cuando iba a ella por un poco de placer, comprendió que sólo lo excitaba más, así que se quedó como una figurilla de piedra cuando el comenzó a besarla, y tocarla con sus manos por todas partes._

 _-Detente- su voz sonaba más temblorosa que nunca- por favor- las caricias, se volvieron más suaves, amorosas, pero ella no podía comportarse como si fuera su amante, simplemente no podía corresponderle. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, al sentir como la penetraba sin la violencia de los encuentros anteriores, su secuestrador se había convertido en un verdugo dulce._

 _Lo escuchó gemir en su oído, ya no le susurraba cosas sucias, se limitaba a morderle el cuello o los lóbulos de las orejas, y succionarle la piel de los pechos. Se tensó contra su cuerpo mallugado._

 _-Mierda, me encantas- su respiración entrecortada le acarició la oreja y sintió como se vaciaba en su interior. Aún con el orgullo perdido, había llegado al orgasmo junto con él._

 _El frío le golpeó el vientre, y al instante el hombre le lanzó, lo que a sus manos parecía una bata. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo, y le puso la prenda delicadamente. Ella no podía ver que él sonreía con tristeza, la sacó del cuarto y la llevó a otra habitación._

 _La chica no sabía que él iba a acabar su infierno con una inyección letal, después de todo ella era un pedido especial._

* * *

La observó desde el mostrador. Siempre a las doce, se aseguraba de estar cerca de la puerta con vidrios polarizados, para verla sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se le había hecho un hábito estar sentado en el mostrador, observando la calle hasta que ella aparecía, rodeada de sus amigos, riéndose, acariciando su melena, abrazando a un rubio, y estampando su frente en la vitrina de la tienda de muñecas.

Un mes, había pasado desde la primera vez que la vio. Ese día, él estaba limpiando las vitrinas, pasaba tranquilamente un trapo por el vidrio y luego las dejaba relucientes con un poco de periódico. Estaba concentrado en su tarea, cuando al pasar el trapo y moverlo hacia otro lugar, su mirada se encontró con unos ojos jade, que miraban fascinados la muñeca detrás de él, la respiración se le fue. La observó mejor, su piel parecía porcelana, los ojos jade, y el cabello rosa, raro. '' _Quizá lo tiñe'',_ pensó el muchacho. Analizó todo lo que pudo, la forma de su mandíbula, la curva de su cuello se le antojó deliciosa, la nariz pequeña y respingada, y los dedos delgados tocando la vitrina de la parte exterior.

La chica cerró los ojos y al abrirlos lo miró directamente, él retrocedió sorprendido por la mirada tan intensa, le sonrió sin fijarse en su expresión, luego se alejó corriendo hasta otra chica de cabello rubio, ambas llevaban uniforme de una preparatoria cercana a la tienda en la que él trabajaba, él estudiaba ahí.

Las vio irse caminando por la banqueta, la melena rosa se movía con cada paso que la joven daba, se sintió atraído, pero inmediatamente regresó a su labor, se dijo que no la volvería a ver.

Al día siguiente se encontraba limpiando las vitrinas por fuera, cuando alguien chocó con él, estuvo apunto de reclamar, pero, entonces, la vio, pegada a la vitrina del lado derecho, observando la muñeca del día anterior. Ahora iba con dos chicas, la rubia y una de cabellos negros y largos. Las miró, las tres eran exquisitamente hermosas, aun así, la de la melena rosa le seguía pareciendo aún más bella.

-Vámonos, ''Frente''- le dijo la rubia jalándola del brazo.

-Espera, ''Cerda''- le contestó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño.

-Chicas…- el muchacho volteó a ver a la pelinegra, quién lo miró enseguida, sonrojándose al sentir su mirada. –Creo que el joven necesita esa vitrina desocupada- dijo más segura.

La pelirrosa se giró para ver al chico. El cabello de los cuatro se movía por el aire que anunciaba la temporada de lluvias. La rubia también lo miró, y pronto el muchacho se sintió intimidado, muy en el fondo.

Las observó impasible, esperando que se fueran sin tener que gastar una gota de saliva. La joven de cabellos rosas alzó una ceja divertida, el muchacho tenía el cabello más negro que la noche, y su piel era tan blanca como la de ella, le sonrió; pero no se movió ni un milímetro del vidrio.

La rubia se sentía muy pequeña ante la altura del chico.

-Oh, vamos, ''Frente'', ya deja…- el muchacho la interrumpió.

-Con permiso- le dijo el pelinegro parándose aún lado de ella, la vio sin expresión, aunque por dentro estaba tan emocionado, como un niño con juguete nuevo. La pelirrosa lo ignoró, suspiró notablemente- puedes verla desde adentro- le susurró, la chica abrió sus ojos de par en par, emocionada, y fue corriendo hasta el interior de la tienda.

Así pasaron cuatro semanas, la pelirrosa visitaba el establecimiento todos los días a las doce, sin falta. A veces entraba, le sonreía al muchacho y observaba a la muñeca de cerca, muy de cerca.

Sin embargo ese día, pasaba media hora de las doce, y él estaba sentado detrás del mostrador, esperando fiel su visitante favorita. Comenzó a hacer el inventario del día, ordenó algunas facturas, y se comió la fruta que su jefe le había llevado. Entonces, por la puerta apareció un rubio, el más escandaloso que el pelinegro hubiera conocido, y detrás de él, la chica que le estaba robando el sueño, porque cuando te gusta alguien, en menos de un mes se ha metido en tus sueños y pensamientos.

-Neh, Sakura- el rubio le tocó el hombro a la muchacha.

El pelinegro abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ¡Por fin sabía su nombre!, le pareció el más apropiado para la chica.

-¿Qué?- le contestó, se acercó hasta la muñeca de la vitrina, sus ojos brillaron.

-¿Es esa?- el rubio se rascó la nuca, admiró la muñeca desde lejos- Sakura-chan, esa luce muy tétrica- dijo acercándose despacio, los ojos de vidrio lo habían recibido desde la calle.

-Es la que quiero- tocó la cabellera de la muñeca, se sentía tan suave, como si fuera cabello natural.

-Entonces que la cobren- un aura depresiva rodeó al rubio- yo quería llevarte a comer- pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Sakura.

\- Querías regalarme algo, ¿no?- el rubio asintió, ella sonrió- la muñeca me parece perfecta, Naruto, llevo un mes observándola, y me encanta- añadió con un brillo en los ojos.

El pelinegro los miraba curioso, _¿quién era el rubio?_

Antes de que la pelirrosa llegara al mostrador, tocó una pequeña campanilla, anunciando una nueva venta. Pero, sinceramente, no quería que su jefe saliera, y viera a la pelirrosa, sabía que se encandilaría con ella.

-Disculpa- Sakura puso sus manos sobre el mostrador, y esperó a que el moreno le prestara atención- quiero la de allá- señaló la muñeca de la vitrina derecha.

-Claro- le respondió sonriendo de lado, la pelirrosa le guiñó un ojo.

Estaba por tomar la bolsa de papel, cuando un hombre pelirrojo apareció por una puerta que decía: ''Sólo personal autorizado''. Llevaba una túnica negra, y sus ojos ámbar pronto encontraron a la pelirrosa, la fascinación apareció en ellos.

-Sasuke- llamó al pelinegro, el aludido se giró para verlo, no le gustó nada lo que vio- yo la envolveré- se acercó a él, y le quitó la bolsa de la mano- tú quédate ahí- señaló el mostrador, donde se encontraba Sakura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tarda en elaborarlas?- preguntó Naruto, había observado las muñecas desde afuera, siempre le habían causado curiosidad, y un poco de terror.

-Sasuke- dijo el pelirrojo, mientras bajaba cuidadosamente la muñeca de cabellos cafés y vestido carmín- explícale.

El rubio volteó con el azabache.

-Un mes- respondió, su jefe negó divertido, _¿por qué era tan seco?_

-A veces más- continuó el hombre con apariencia de monje- depende de las personas que nos venden el cabello- dijo entregándole la muñeca a Sakura, en el proceso le acaricio un mechón rosa.

-Sabía que era cabello natural, Naruto- el rubio tenía una clase de tic nervioso, y la chica abrazó con más fuerza la muñeca.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a cobrar, y en menos de cinco minutos, los muchachos salieron por la puerta.

-Sasori- murmuró Sasuke, al ver que seguía viendo el camino que tomó la chica.

-¿Dónde estudia?- le preguntó.

\- En donde yo- dijo el moreno, tomó la mochila de un anaquel, y caminó hasta la puerta- pero al parecer, va en la mañana.

Sus miradas se encontraron, la mirada de Sasori tenía cierto toque de locura, la de Sasuke determinación, pero su objetivo era el mismo.

* * *

 _: 3 Espero les haya gustado._

 _Besitos._


End file.
